onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gedatsu
| affiliation = God's Army (former) | occupation = Priest of Enel (former), Clerk of his Hot Springs Resort | epithet = , Sky Punk (FUNimation) | jva = Masaya Takatsuka | 4kids eva = Unknown | Funi eva = Bob Carter | birth = August 10th }} Sky Boss Gedatsu was the second priest of Enel, and punished criminals with the Ordeal of Swamp. He now owns a Hot Spring Resort. Appearance Gedatsu is a tall, dark-skinned man. He has an unusual hairstyle, with a row of upward-pointing tufts or rasta-styled dreadlocks from ear to ear. He has a typical Bilkan pair of wings on his back. He was seen wearing a matching purple jacket and pants, black gloves and shoes (which have Milky Dials installed in them, allowing the priest to fly), a pink shirt, and a blue tie-like scarf around his neck. He sports a large, white tissue belt around his waist with a red circle in his center, resembling the Japanese flag. Personality Gedatsu is one of the oddest characters in the series, as he has many strange habits, none of which he is aware of. He needs to be corrected in every single instance, whereupon he will frown and cry, "How careless!" or "Hey!" (in the manga, he will have a look of pure shock). His mannerisms are in contrast with his extremely imposing appearance. These bizarre acts of forgetfulness and clumsiness leads to Gedatsu being regarded as incompetent, or outright stupid, which greatly hindered his overall performance as commander of his own Ordeal, resulting in it having the highest chance of survival. These habits include: * Rolling his eyes into the back of his head, rendering him unable to see. * Trying to speak with his lower lip stuck in his mouth. * Temporarily forgetting to breathe. * Incorrectly crossing his arms (he does not have them meet), making them constantly rub against each other. * When explaining his abilities (or even about himself), he only thinks about them and forgets to actually talk. * Accidentally aiming his attack at an ally instead of his enemy. * Entering a house through the window instead of the door. * Crouching beside a drum that he is supposed to be currently bathing in to heat it when someone was doing that for him. * Forgetting to blink. * Digging while standing on a wall instead of the ground. * Sticking food in his ears instead of his mouth. * Facing the wrong way from everyone else. In spite of these habits, Gedatsu is still a very serious, ruthless and aggressive fighter. He also did not seem to mind if his men are killed, even by him and considers being saved by the enemy as a shame, indicating some strange form of warrior's honor. Relationships Former Comrades He was not on very friendly terms with Shura, Ohm, and Satori, due to their competition over the execution of criminals, where the first to achieve a kill is seen as the strongest. He also had a poor relationship with the Divine Soldier who always accompanied and informed when his weird behavior was interfering with his goals. Goro Upon his exile from Skypiea unto the Earth below, Gedatsu became more sociable and befriended Goro, even helping him construct a hot springs resort. Abilities and Powers Gedatsu uses Dials hidden on his body to aid him in fighting his opponent in the Ordeal of Swamp. He also has Milky Dials in his shoes that allow him to fly. His ordeal overall has a 50% chance of survival. Furthermore, the Dials that he employs can function outside of Skypiea and into surface ground level, which proved advantageous for him after he crash landed right into Alabasta after the Skypiea Arc. Mantra Gedatsu has the ability known as Kenbunshoku Haki, or "Mantra" as it is known in the Sky Islands. Using this power, he can predict what his enemies are planning to do a split second before they do it, allowing him to react accordingly. Attacks * : Using two special Dials hidden in his sleeves, Gedatsu creates a big blob of swamp cloud and throws it at his opponent trying to capture them inside. If the cloud hits the head of his opponent he would not be able to breathe as it has the properties of a swamp and the density of a cloud. As the cloud is not solid, it is impossible to remove. * : Gedatsu activates one of the extinct Jet Dials on his elbows to throw a punch so fast that he disappears. He dislikes using this technique however because activating the Jet Dial tears his clothing (particularly the part of his sleeves around the elbows). This punch is very powerful as even when Chopper used his Guard Point he was still hurt by this technique. History Skypiea Arc Survival Game Gedatsu was first seen when he met up with the other priests. Later on, after the start of the survival game, he confronted Chopper, though he was unable to see due to having his eyes rolled up into his head, leading him to believe that Chopper could turn invisible. When he tried to announce that he was one of the priests, he did not speak loudly enough to be audible, making Chopper think he was an idiot. While he was explaining how he had planted Swamp-cloud traps in his territory, Gedatsu ended up almost sinking into one of them and, much to Chopper's amazement, flew out using a milky dial. Shortly after that, Gedatsu sent a 'Swamp cloud burger' towards his ally demonstrating to Chopper how this technique made it impossible for the victim to escape once hit, as the more the victim moves, the deeper into the cloud they go. When Gedatsu tried to do the same to Chopper, Chopper ran away and then tried to save a sheep from dying within the swamp cloud. Gedatsu, angered the sheep by making jokes about its situation, resulting in the sheep attempting to fight alongside Chopper. However, before the sheep could even attack, Gedatsu sent it flying using his Jet Dial enhanced punch, which shocked Chopper enough to run away. Chopper stopped when he realized that he might fall into a swamp cloud and decided to eat a Rumble Ball and to jump away instead. Gedatsu soon caught up and attacked but Chopper was able to defend himself better with his extra transformations. When he was analyzing the Priests weak point using Brain Point, Gedatsu injured Chopper heavily but Chopper still managed to discover Gedatsu's weak point, the dials on his feet. Chopper managed to get one of Gedatsu's dials off, despite his bad injuries. As Gedatsu did not notice that one of his shoes had been taken away he could not control his speed in the air and flew without orientation. Chopper used this opening to hit him with his strongest attack, which to his fortune grounded Gedatsu in one of his own swamp-traps. Attempting to escape as last time, he activated his remaining Milky Dial shoe, but as he was upside down he simply flew downward to the Blue Sea. Accidental Blue-Sea Life After being defeated, Gedatsu fell from the sky onto a land dotted with holes called Ukkari Hot-Spring Island. There he met Goro, an old man living on that island, with whom he came to live and agreed to help build a hot spring island resort. After a lot of work, the pair found the Dirt Boss, and after Gedatsu defeated it, earned its assistance in making tunnels. While digging, they found hot water, but the Forest Boss turned up and objected to their commandeerance, so Gedatsu had to defeat him as well. One of the tunnels led to Alabasta, and it is revealed that Goro is actually Kohza's uncle. When they returned to Ukkari, the Forest Boss had already finished the resort. In the end, Gedatsu ended up working as a clerk there, much to his (eventual) shock, and due to this entire lucky incident, Gedatsu ended up as the only priest not banished to a desert cloud after Enel's defeat. Major Battles * Gedatsu vs. Wiper * Gedatsu vs. Tony Tony Chopper * Gedatsu vs. Dirt Boss * Gedatsu vs. Forest Boss Translation and Dub Issues is the Japanese word for Moksha, which in Hindu and Buddhist tradition is the liberation of the soul. Gedatsu's name was romanized as Gedatz in the 4Kids dubbed games One Piece: Grand Adventure and One Piece: Pirates Carnival for certain reasons. The broadcast versions of the FUNimation adaption also call Gedatsu as Gedatz, along with other 4Kids terms and names, in order to not cause a confusion for viewers. In the Viz Manga and uncut FUNimation dub however, Gedatsu's name remains the same. Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece: Going Baseball Enemy Appearances *One Piece: Round the Land Support Appearances *One Piece Grand Battle 3 *One Piece Grand Adventure *One Piece: Gear Spirit *One Piece: Dance Battle Trivia * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Gedatsu is ranked the 88th most popular character in One Piece. * He is the only one of the priests that does not wear any kind of eyewear. * He is also the only priest that is a melee fighter. References Site Navigation it:Gedatsu zh:空護衛長涅盤 fr:Gedatsu Category:Male Characters Category:Sky Island Saga Antagonists Category:Birkans Category:God's Army Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Ukkari Hot-Spring Island Characters